Z is for Zoo
by Annamaen
Summary: #3 Much to Naruto's annoyance, his sex-crazed lover has made a list of all the places he wants to have sex and has dubbed it The Sexual Alphabet. Mature, PWP. Graphic. SASUNARU.


Hello again all and welcome to the Sexual Alphabet series!

I must admit I didn't expect this to be quite so popular, I'm very grateful to everyone :) My friend and I spent half an hour completing the list but it can still be adjusted depending on suggestions.

For example, it was suggest N is for Nursery...now I wasn't planning this as an MPREG but I'll leave that up to all of you.

**WARNING - **M Rated for a reason!

**DISCLAIMER - **I do not own Naruto. The Sexual Alphabet however is mine.

Please enjoy...

* * *

**Z is for Zoo**

**Annamaen**

* * *

Stupid, _stupid_ Sasuke. How was Naruto meant to stay mad at Sasuke when he did all this for him?

Sasuke, apparently ignorant to Naruto's dilemma, checked the colourful map before saying, "We're near the penguin enclosure. They'll be feeding them in about five minutes," and looking at Naruto for permission.

Naruto blushed. He loved penguins. "F-Fine," he managed.

Just as Sasuke said, when they reached the enclosure a keeper was talking into a headset to her audience, tossing dead fish for the penguins swarming her to enjoy. Naruto forgot he was angry and grabbed Sasuke's hand, dragging the Uchiha to the small gap left between eager children, doting parents and couples all clamouring to watch the penguins dive and fight for their lunch.

Naruto followed one penguin with an odd tuft of fluff on his head, pointing him out to Sasuke who merely gave him that soft, adoring smile that years ago was nonexistent.

Sasuke rested his chin on Naruto's shoulder, sighing. "You haven't let me hold you like this for over a week," he murmured, his arms settling around Naruto's tiny waist (that every woman Sasuke knew was in envy of), ignoring the glances they got.

Not quite able to shove Sasuke away, Naruto crossed his arms and huffed. "You deserve it!" he snapped.

The Uchiha breathed in Naruto's scent, so familiar and breathtaking and intoxicating. "I said I was sorry," he pointed out, memories of when he, an Uchiha, would _never_ apologise taking him for a second. "Haven't you missed me?" he asked quietly.

Naruto felt a stab of guilt at how upset Sasuke sounded. "O-Of course I have!" he insisted.

By now the feeding show was almost over. "Then forgive me," Sasuke urged, gently kissing the side of Naruto's neck and felt his blonde shiver.

"Naruto?"

Naruto closed his mouth, which was about to completely fold and forgive Sasuke because _bloody hell_ he'd missed the raven too, and turned his head. "Sai?" he blinked.

The blonde felt Sasuke tense, felt his arms tighten around Naruto's middle, and heard the very, very softly spoken curse that Naruto wouldn't repeat.

Sai was a sore spot for Sasuke, always getting compared to each other in looks, intelligence, wealth and whatever else people found appealing. He'd been there, at Naruto's side, when Sasuke struggled from being Naruto's reluctant friend to lover; Sai had tried to win Naruto even when he knew that the blonde's heart was well and truly stolen, even daring to kiss him which ended badly...for Sai at least.

"What are you doing here?" the blonde asked.

Sai walked closer, ignoring Sasuke altogether. "Fate must have brought me here to see you," he replied.

Naruto laughed nervously, hoping sometime during the penguin show Sasuke had gone deaf.

Sai touched Naruto's face suddenly, stroking his cheek before Naruto could flinch back. "You're as beautiful as ever Naruto. May I have the pleasure of buying you lunch?" he looked at his wrist, at the pale fingers curled around it, and smiled which made Naruto question Sai's sanity because he could _feel_ Sasuke's bubbling temper.

Laughing again at the tense atmosphere that minutes ago had been warm, Naruto touched Sasuke's arm being careful not to make any contact with Sai. "We were going to see the lions actually," he apologised.

"Excellent, so was I," Sai said.

"Why you-"

"Sai! Oh, Naruto, Sasuke," Sakura came to a stop with them, looking between the three of them before meeting Naruto's eyes; the blonde was almost begging to be rescued. "We're all here," she unhelpfully supplied.

"And we're all going to see the lions," added Sai, smiling.

Naruto met Sakura's look again. "I...I guess so..." he felt Sasuke growl angrily before the raven straightened and let him go, giving Naruto a glare that made him shiver.

Sai looped an arm over Naruto's shoulders, pulling him close. "Let's go," he urged.

Naruto tried to get Sai's arm off of him, knowing that by now Sasuke might commit murder but, when he was free he looked for his tall lover and found him walking away, the Uchiha fan on the back of his shirt getting smaller until it was too far away. Unsure suddenly, Naruto felt his heart thump painfully and he had to blink away tears, somehow certain that Sasuke wasn't coming back.

It was all so ridiculous! It was _Naruto_, not Sasuke, who had the right to be mad about anything after the staged emergency in the elevator that had genuinely scared Naruto-_what if_ it hadn't been planned, _what if_ it had been their last time together?

Unable to pull himself out of his thoughts, Naruto let Sai and Sakura guide him to the lions, to the bears, to the giraffes and the hippopotamuses. They talked to him, Sai made shameless passes at him and kept touching him while Sakura tried to cheer Naruto up, pointing out that Sasuke was probably off calming down lest he go to prison for beating Sai up (a comment that was obviously whispered) but Naruto didn't hear much of it.

"Come on Naruto, it's the reptile house," Sakura hoped they had frogs.

Sai, once again, draped his arm around Naruto's shoulders, tugging him close to his side. "You have not been yourself. Has the Uchiha upset you?" he asked pleasantly, looking more than happy with the idea.

"Sai-"

"Sasuke hasn't done anything!" Naruto hissed at Sai, shoving Sai's arm off again.

"Then there is no need for you to look so depressed," countered Sai.

Naruto opened his mouth to shoot the _replacement_ down (and personally Naruto just didn't see why people confused Sasuke and Sai) but closed it, not really sure what to say in his defence.

A new arm, one that was strong and familiar, fell across Naruto's shoulders. It wrapped around him tight, making Naruto stagger backwards until his back was pressed against Sasuke's defined chest to the point that Naruto could feel the rhythmic _thump, thump, thump_ of Sasuke's heartbeat. Naruto twisted his head to smile up at his lover, relief flooding him.

Then anger kicked in. "Where the hell have you been?!" he shouted at the Uchiha.

"To get you this," he produced a bag with Konoha Zoo's logo on it and Naruto pulled out a fluffy, cuddly penguin teddy that made the blonde blush.

"Oh."

Sasuke smirked and locked eyes with Sai. "And this is for you," he said almost sweetly before gripping Naruto's chin, tilting his head to where he wanted it and forced his tongue deep into Naruto's mouth, swallowing the surprised gasp and moan that followed after, wrapping his free arm around Naruto's waist again, keeping his eyes on Sai to make sure he didn't miss the fact that Naruto was _his_.

Sakura hid a smile behind her hand. "I think we should leave them to it," she tugged on Sai's arm, slowly getting him to move.

"Sai," they looked back to see Naruto panting, still firmly held in Sasuke's arms. "All of this," he made a show of running a hand down Naruto's cheek, neck, chest and stomach to his jean-covered groin which he roughly grabbed, making Naruto cry out in surprise, "Belongs to me. If you touch any part of it again I will gladly kill you," he snarled possessively.

The raven smiled slowly. "And what if he wants me?" he teased.

Sasuke smiled himself, cold and every bit the Uchiha he was raised to be. "I'll never allow it," he hissed and Sakura finally succeeded in pulling Sai away, giving him a wave as she cut through the nosy crowd.

"Sasuke-"

"I'm sorry. Again," the Uchiha curled around Naruto, holding him. "You don't want him do you?" he asked quietly, burying his face into Naruto's neck and not in the slightest concerned they were still in the centre of the reptile house.

Naruto laughed, turning in Sasuke's hold to face him. "Would it matter if I did?" he returned.

Sasuke's hands settled on Naruto's bottom. "No," he admitted because he'd never let anyone take Naruto from him.

Naruto lowered his gaze to Sasuke's pale throat, smoothing his hands across Sasuke pectoral muscles. "Z is for zoo?" he queried, feeling the heat of a blush warming his flesh.

"Really?"

"Well..." he looked to the side, embarrassed. "It's been over a week..." he pointed out.

Suddenly he was being pulled through the reptile house and shoved into a dark alcove; two large snakes stared at him but, unless someone purposely knew where to look, they were invisible in public. It must have been a structural defect and Naruto watched as Sasuke tugged a potted, fake tree to hide the entrance a little more before he turned and pressed himself against Naruto, kissing him so deeply it was obscene.

Naruto moaned, looping his arms around Sasuke's neck, threading his fingers into Sasuke black hair.

"You'll need to be quiet," Sasuke whispered against Naruto's mouth as two children and their mother appeared in from of the glass holding the two snakes.

Naruto felt horrible as his excitement doubled.

Sasuke chuckled, leaning forward to kiss him again, deftly unbuttoning Naruto's jeans. "I haven't got any lube," he confessed, kissing down Naruto's neck and biting where it met his shoulder, sucking until a dark red love bit marred his otherwise perfect skin.

"Let me," Naruto's dropped to his knees, unzipping Sasuke's trousers and tugging them down.

"Huh? _Oh!"_ Sasuke slapped a hand over his mouth as Naruto wet, _way_ too good tongue slithered around the head of his cock before licking slowly, like a kid with a lollypop.

Nothing compared to Naruto's blow jobs. The blonde just had a skill with his mouth that he'd sworn he'd never practised on anyone but Sasuke, announcing his innocence in _everything_ until he and Sasuke finally got together.

Naruto took him into his mouth and Sasuke knocked his head back against the wall with a _thud!_ as he bit the back of his hand, letting the other hand tangle into Naruto's blonde hair and _so what_ if he pressed Naruto's head closer, making Naruto swallow every bit of him or choke? The fact that the reptile house was full of kids and adults made it all that better, made it thrilling and dangerous.

"E-Enough," he managed, looking down and biting back a groan as he met Naruto's eyes. "Turn around," he ordered and Naruto obeyed, spreading his legs and presenting himself to Sasuke. "Fuck," why did it feel so immense already?

Sasuke pressed his fingers into Naruto's mouth, toying with his tongue, watching.

They kissed awkwardly over Naruto's shoulder as Sasuke rammed a saliva-slicked finger into Naruto's body, making Naruto's eyes water with pleasure. "Oh _god,"_ he cried out loud.

Sasuke covered his mouth a second later, fingering Naruto's body mercilessly even as a Father not far from them asked his wife about the noise. It made him a bit smug, that Naruto couldn't hold his voice back and added another finger, stretching Naruto's entrance ready for him and Sasuke was almost positive he'd cum as soon as he buried himself inside Naruto, having craved this for over a week.

He spun Naruto around, pulling his fingers out and hefted Naruto's thighs apart, forcing Naruto's legs over Sasuke's shoulders using only the blonde's back for balance against the wall.

"Ready?" he breathed, rubbing the head of his erection against Naruto's puckered and red hole.

Naruto nodded, not trusting himself to open his mouth.

Sasuke kissed Naruto and, in the same motion as his tongue, pushed himself inch by inch into Naruto's tight, trembling body. "Shit," he cursed, rocking back.

Naruto kissed back desperately. "Harder Sasuke," he pleaded.

Groaning despite himself, Sasuke pulled out almost completely before jutting his hips forward until he couldn't get deeper inside and he saw Naruto's eyes widen. He clamped a hand over Naruto's mouth in time to stifle his guttural scream of pleasure, guessing that he had found Naruto's prostate and aimed for it repeatedly, taking a disturbing delight in the look of unmasked bliss mixed with fear that they'd be caught in Naruto's expressive eyes.

"I'm close," Sasuke whispered, sweat trickling down his temple.

Naruto nodded, tears leaking from his eyes as Sasuke continued at a brutal pace, not relenting.

Sasuke grunted as it started to build, started to drag him away from his humanity to find that ecstasy that only being inside Naruto's body could bring. It was hot and wild and _everything_ that made them perfect for each other because _no one_ else could do this to Naruto..._no one_. Naruto was his: mind, soul and definitely body.

Sasuke glared into Naruto's eyes. "You're mine," he snarled. "Don't let _anyone_ touch you," he ordered.

Naruto's body tensed immediately and Sasuke, sensing he was pushing his little lover over the edge, went harder, faster, deeper until Naruto's channel clenched around him and no matter how hard he pressed his hand against Naruto's mouth the blonde still screamed and arched his back, gouging his blunt nails into Sasuke's back. Sasuke followed in a heartbeat, feeling his orgasm explode to the point that he saw stars and his legs trembled with the strain of standing upright.

"What was that noise?"

"Did you hear something?"

The voices got closer and faded away but Sasuke couldn't have cared less if security had found them, him still buried inside Naruto. He was an Uchiha, and the Vice President of Uchiha Industries, what did zoo security think they could do to him?

"S-Sorry..." Naruto gasped.

Sasuke frowned. "What for?"

Naruto's tears were back. "For being so horrible to you this week," he covered his face so Sasuke wouldn't see him cry. "I was scared and then I couldn't forgive you and I thought you'd _gone,"_ he remembered earlier, Sasuke's back.

Sasuke held him tightly, guilt taking over because he never wanted to see Naruto cry. "I'm sorry too. I love you," it was a lame offered but it was the best he had.

"I love you too," Naruto replied.

"And _I'd_ like an explanation!"

* * *

Naruto was absolutely, without a doubt, going to _kill_ Sasuke. Not only had they been caught with their trousers down (literally), they'd been marched to the head of security's office where they'd been threatened with the police until Sasuke, being the _idiot_ that he was, pulled the Uchiha card and became quick friends with the perverted old coot sat laughing at the tale.

"What I'd give to be young!" the man laughed, slapping his desk. "So tell me more about this list of yours."

A second later Naruto got a text, apparently forgotten by his lover and his new pal, and opened it to a discussion about sex in the zoo on the internet.

The newest post read,

_3 down, 23 to go._

Oh he was going to _kill_ Sasuke! And why was Sasuke admiring the security chief's handcuffs?

* * *

**The End**

* * *

And there you have it. I hope everyone has a happy Easter!

Please feel free to leave a review with any comments or suggestions.

TTFN


End file.
